Słownik
by marina1318
Summary: Masz cztery lata i uczysz się słowa 'perfekcja'.


Masz cztery lata i uczysz się słowa 'perfekcja', gdy kolejna nauczycielka japońskiego odchodzi, a twoja opiekunka mówi, że to z jej winy nie jesteś w stanie nauczyć się tego szczekającego języka, jakże niepodobnego do twojej mowy ojczystej. Wierzysz jej - przecież jesteś Perfekcją. Po prostu ta kobieta była głupia i do niczego. Stajesz przed lustrem i powtarzasz te słowa (_dumm, orokana_),aż przyswajasz sobie ich wydźwięk i przypisujesz je do niemal całej ludzkości.

Masz osiem lat i uczysz się słowa 'wyobcowanie', gdy odciąga się ciebie od roześmianych dzieci i wlecze na lekcję francuskiego. Następnego dnia wychowawczyni nie pozwala ci na zabawę i wtyka grubą książkę w niewielkie dłonie, bo tak kazała twoja matka. Później mówisz jej o tym, skarżysz się na samotność, na co ona odpowiada sztywno:

- Samotność zawsze dotyka ludzi wielkich, synu. - Nigdy nie mówi do ciebie po imieniu, zastanawiasz się, czy dlatego, że nie zna tego samego języka, którym ty musisz posługiwać się przy ojcu. Dorastasz zatem ze słodko-gorzkim posmakiem Wyobcowania.

Masz jedenaście lat i uczysz się słowa 'obczyzna', gdy trafiasz do Japonii, kraju twego rodu. Masz tu się czuć jak w domu, nakazuje ojciec powolną japońszczyzną, byś mógł go zrozumieć, lecz w nocy śni ci się twój pokój w Berlinie i twarz matki, i wiesz, że już jej nie zobaczysz, lecz nie budzisz się z płaczem. Przecież ci mówili, że takie zachowanie to specjalność plebsu, nie twoja. Mimo to, z nieobecnym wzrokiem patrzącym przez okno na Obczyznę próbujesz jeść śniadanie pałeczkami. Nie zamierzasz myśleć o ucieczce - wiesz, co niesie przyszłość, wiesz, że musisz stawić temu czoła. Zastanawiasz się tylko, dlaczego ty.

Masz czternaście lat i uczysz się słowa 'bratobójstwo', gdy jako najmłodsze dotąd dziecko zdobywasz tron. Ojciec ci gratuluje, wręcza kartę do konta, na które przelał zarobioną na giełdzie podczas igrzysk pretendentów do korony małą fortunę (splamioną krwią rodzeństwa, myślisz gorzko), i po raz pierwszy i ostatni słyszysz w jego głosie zadowolenie. Uśmiechasz się z największą profesjonalnością, na jaką umiesz się zdobyć, i mówisz, że nie ma czemu się dziwić, w końcu jesteś Perfekcją. W nocy zamykasz swoje serce na klucz i starannie starasz się nie myśleć ani o nigdy nie ujrzanych twarzach rodzeństwa, ani o Bratobójstwie. Dwa dni później trafiasz do prywatnej szkoły średniej, w której Wyobcowanie to twoja decyzja.

(Masz siedemnaście lat i uczysz się słowa 'akceptacja', gdy za namową piętnaściorga nastolatków opowiadasz beznamiętnie o tym, co zrobiłeś. Szykujesz już aroganckie słowa, spodziewając się wstrząśniętych wyrazów twarzy, lecz widzisz coś innego. Stwierdzasz, że to Akceptacja, i po raz pierwszy nie śnisz o Bratobójstwie. Dopiero później, znacznie później rozumiesz, iż to było - współczucie. )

Masz siedemnaście lat i uczysz się słowa 'luka', gdy pluszak śmieje się głośno z tego, co uczynił. Masz ochotę go zabić własnymi rękami. Masz ochotę zabić tę... tę zdrajczynię (przychodzi ci na myśl inne słowo, lecz je odrzucasz, przekleństwa są dla pospólstwa, któremu brak słów), która posłała to dziecko na śmierć. Masz ochotę w końcu uciec z tej szkoły. Nie robisz tego, zamykasz się w pokoju i pozwalasz myślom odpłynąć podczas gry na skrzypcach, ale wciąż czujesz w sobie Lukę. Śnią ci się opadające bloki i unoszące wykresy akcji, i trupie zimno.

Masz siedemnaście-dziewiętnaście lat i uczysz się słowa 'nadzieja', gdy drzwi akademii zamykają się za wami. Nadzieja wypełnia Lukę, nawet wtedy, kiedy patrzysz na zniszczone biurowce twego klanu, kiedy, kaszląc, wkładasz niewygodną maskę gazową, kiedy bez tchu biegniesz wśród ruin, potykając się o kamienie, gałęzie i zwłoki, kiedy kolejny raz kładziesz się spać z pustym żołądkiem. Z szokiem stwierdzasz, że kochasz Nadzieję (i dziecko - chłopca - mężczyznę, który ją symbolizuje, ale to też później) po zdjęciu słuchawek i wyłączeniu filmu, który przywrócił utracone wspomnienia - i Akceptację.

Masz dwadzieścia lat i uczysz się słowa 'zaufanie', gdy wchodzisz w sztuczny świat sypiącej się symulacji, by ocalić Nadzieję i jej symbol. Oczywiste jest, że się boisz - lecz niegdyś zdrajczyni, teraz towarzyszce oświadczasz ze zwyczajową arogancją, że to tylko zdenerwowanie oraz irytacja - lecz darzysz go Zaufaniem. Nie mylisz się w tym osądzie. Nie dziwi cię to. Przecież wciąż sądzisz, że jesteś Perfekcją.

Masz dwadzieścia dwa lata i uczysz się słowa 'przyjaciele', gdy - razem - w dzień tworzycie przyszłość, by w nocy rozmawiać o przeszłości. Każde z was bez ogródek mówi, co czuje, a kiedy nadchodzi kolej na ciebie, niepewnie odpinasz łańcuchy z serca i opowiadasz im o Perfekcji, Wyobcowaniu, Obczyźnie i Bratobójstwie. Każde to słowo jest niczym uderzenie w twarz, lecz Przyjaciele to rozumieją i obdarzają cię współczuciem oraz uściskami. Z krzywym uśmiechem musisz przyznać, oczywiście w myślach, że są znośne.

Masz dwadzieścia pięć lat i uczysz się słowa 'miłość', gdy wracasz z nieudanej misji odzyskania paru ważnych ludzi pokryty siatką ran. Chłopiec (nie możesz nie myśleć o nim inaczej, z jego niskim wzrostem, ciepłą szarozielenią oczu i miękkimi włosami) Nadziei, cały przerażony, wypytuje cię, co się stało. Odpowiadasz półsłówkami, co on rekompensuje potokiem wyrazów. Boli cię głowa, ale słuchasz uważnie - nie żałujesz tego, gdy słyszysz:

- Nie rób mi tego więcej! Nie wiem, co bym, uch, zrobił bez ciebie, naprawdę, nie mógłbym żyć, bo tak jakby cię kocha- i zakrywa dłonią usta, patrząc z przerażeniem - i nadzieją - a tobie brak słów, więc go niezgrabnie obejmujesz owiniętymi bandażami rękami, lecz stało się już. Chłopiec wyraźnie zbiera odwagę, odrobinę odsuwa się od ciebie i, korzystając z tego, że siedzisz, więc może cię dosięgnąć (nie wie, że zawsze mógł, ty też nie wiedziałeś), całuje cię szybko i niezręcznie. Wszystkie myśli wypadają ci z głowy, gdy się rewanżujesz, i tylko jedna błyszczy niczym samotna gwiazda, identyfikując to ciepłe uczucie wewnątrz. Więc to jest Miłość, mówi ci i znika.

Masz dwadzieścia siedem lat i uczysz się słowa 'normalność', gdy pracujesz nad odbudową firmy rodzinnej, gdy rozpoznajesz bez wahania zarażone rozpaczą niedobitki dawnej armii, gdy zimnego styczniowego dnia przechadzasz się ulicami zniszczonego Berlina, gdy spotykasz zmęczonych i zadowolonych przyjaciół, gdy ogłoszony jest powrót do świata przed apokalipsą, gdy wracasz do domu, gdy budzisz się z Luką (lecz wystarczy spojrzenie na pogrążoną we śnie twarz chłopca, by znikła), gdy po wielu godzinach od lat wstrzymywanej żałoby opłakujesz Bratobójstwo, gdy Obczyzna staje się ojczyzną, gdy Wyobcowanie to tylko wspomnienie, gdy Perfekcja w końcu staje się nieosiągalna, gdy pewnego dnia patrzysz na wracające do życia, do Normalności, poznaczone tu i tam bliznami zgliszczy Tokio, i stwierdzasz, że, niech to, jesteś szczęśliwy.


End file.
